Infrared heater systems may include infrared heat lamp(s) configured to emit infrared radiation, which, in turn, may be used as a deliberate heating source. For example, an infrared heater system may be used to cook and/or heat food and may also be used in industrial manufacturing processes, including, but not limited to curing of coatings, forming of plastics, annealing, plastic welding, and print drying. Additionally, an infrared heater system may be used to heat a surrounding environment, such as one's home or office.